The invention relates, in general, to the manufacture of gun barrels and more specifically, to the manufacture of gun barrels using cold spray deposition processes.
The high temperatures experienced by barrel temperature during firing is a common issue with weapon barrels. These high temperatures lead to increased potential for cook off, catastrophic failure of the weapon and premature barrel wear which may lead to increased dispersion among other issues.
For example, operators of crew served machine guns are instructed to change weapon barrels at prescribed intervals based on firing schedules, and must carry spare barrels. This necessity increases a user's load, increases logistics burden to supply and maintain spare barrels and takes the soldier out of the fight when dealing with barrel issues.
Additionally, cutting edge additive manufacturing techniques available in other fields have not been leveraged to produce weapon barrels having advanced material properties.
A need exists for a gun barrel which may withstand the high temperatures experienced during firing and which may be manufactured reliably by an additive manufacture process.